bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante D'Angelo
| cross = | years = | first = January 18, 1982 | last = November 29, 2012 | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = | occupation = Mobster Founder/CEO of Phoenix International | spouse = Apollonia Vitelli (1946) Philomena D'Angelo (1950–84) Katheryn Fox (1993–96) Valerie Grayson (1998–99) Cassie Howard (2009–12) | romances = Yvette D'Angelo Renée Delatour Katheryn Fox | father = Vito D'Angelo | mother = Loretta Toscano | stepmother = Gloria D'Angelo | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Santino D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo | halfsisters = Connie D'Angelo | sons = Sonny D'Angelo André D'Angelo Elijah D'Angelo | daughters = Marina D'Angelo Felicity Delatour Amelia Kane | lsons = | stepsons = Tony D'Angelo (1952–84) | adoptivesons = Jeffrey Lane (foster) | adoptivedaughters = Kristen Lane (foster) | grandsons = Sterling Fox III Sage D'Angelo Milo D'Angelo Luca D'Angelo Adonis Grayson Rocky D'Angelo | granddaughters = Emily Fox Marina Grayson Brandy Grayson Jennifer D'Angelo | nephews = | nieces = | relatives = }} Dante D'Angelo is a fictional character from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Dante is introduced in 1982 as the longtime friend of local businessman turned real-estate mogul, Terry Grayson. Dante ingratiates himself to the family but it is soon revealed that he is out for revenge as he blames Terry for the destruction of his family. Meanwhile, Dante's schemes cost him cost him his own family, including his wife Philomena D'Angelo, and daughters Felicity Delatour and Marina D'Angelo. Storylines 1982–1988 Dante comes to town in 1982 and puts his son Tony D'Angelo and henchman Nick Grayson on notice about his plans secret plans which starts with Nick marrying and murdering Amelia Kane. Dante reunites with his ex-lovers Renée Delatour and Katheryn Fox neither of whom want him back. Dante renews his friendship with Terry Grayson and agrees to bankroll his mayoral campaign. Dante pressures his daughter-in-law Liz Taylor to reunite with Tony and produce an heir. Just when Nick and Amelia are about to marry, he gets arrested for killing his wife Yolanda. In 1982, Dante meets with his henchman Nick Grayson and son Tony to reveal that he is coming to Jericho City. Upon his arrival, Dante reconnects with former lovers Katheryn Fox and Renée Delatour who reject him. He rekindles his friendship with Terry Grayson and bankrolls his campaign for mayor. Meanwhile, Dante urges Nick to hurry up and marry Amelia Kane so they can kill her and claim Nick's inheritance for themselves. Dante pressures his estranged daughter-in-law Liz Taylor to reunite with Tony and produce an heir. Dante soon learns that he fathered Renée's daughter Felicity forcing Tony to end their romance. Later, Dante learn of Nick's attempt to double-cross him. In June 1982, Dante throws a party for Felicity to welcome her into the family and remind Tony that they can never be together. Meanwhile, Nick is convicted and sentenced to death and Dante taunts him for his betrayal. Meanwhile, Dante is furious with Tony about Nick uncovering that Tony's record label — which Nick once worked for — is a front for organized crime. Dante's glee over becoming a grandfather is crushed when he discovers Marlene's affair with Lloyd Thompson and blackmails her into ordering a paternity test for her unborn child. At the last minute, Dante brings Nick's presumed dead wife Yolanda to town to exonerate him. Dante discovers Felicity's affair with Mitch Evans and pressures them into marriage upsetting Tony. Dante is unnerved when his estranged wife Philomena suddenly surfaces and Tony begs them to put their differences aside. Dante enlist Yolanda's help to spy on the Graysons. Dante is furious to discover that Nick has turned on him and has enlisted Lloyd's help in bringing him down. In November 1982, Terry successfully wins the mayoral election only to be arrested at his victory party for for using campaign donations to fund his private businesses. With an overwhelming amount of evidence against, Terry is sent to prison and Dante steps in to "support" the Graysons again. Dante threatens Nick with having Terry killed in prison unless he agrees to work for him again. On Christmas Eve, Dante visits Terry in prison where he finally reveals himself as the Phoenix and is avenging his later father Vito as Dante holds Terry responsible for his death. In February 1983, Dante's true identity is exposed and he is arrested for money laundering and embezzlement. Dante suffers a heart attack in March 1983 when Philomena reveals that Tony is not his biological son. In 1984, it is revealed that Dante is alive and has been working with his deranged nephew André (who has been posing as his cousin Tony) to frame Nick as a serial killer. Dante is devastated to learn that André's first victim was Felicity just as they are discovered by the police; he fakes his death and escapes to his private island. In November 1984, Dante is discovered by the police when André crashes a plane on the island killing Philomena. Dante watches in horror as Tony and André come to blows over Philomena and André drowns in quicksand. Dante reluctantly returns to Jericho City for prosecution but manages to get the charges dropped and he reunites with his daughter Marina. An angry Nick goes after Dante which results in his death when his car goes over a cliff. Realizing his family has suffered enough because of his schemes, Dante attempts to make amends with the people of Jericho City and tries to ingratiate himself into society. He convinces Katheryn to help him with his plan by inviting him to her company's fashion show in February where his daughter-in-law Priscilla is modeling. However, Dante renews his vendetta against the Graysons when Vicki Grayson-Porter kills Marina in self defense. During the fashion show, Dante takes Vicki hostage as a fire breaks out only to be shot by the recently widowed Amelia. Dante's remains are presumably destroyed when the building goes up in flames. Dante crashes mobster Victor Ryan's birthday party in November 1988 and takes several hostages including Katheryn – Victor's new wife. Dante shocks Katheryn by revealing that he is still in love with her. He also taunts Nick about Amelia recent death. Dante's plans to kill off the guests one by one are foiled by Victor's bastard son Dino and Dante escapes before he can be arrested. Dante visits Kay just before Christmas and wants her to run away with him. Their meeting is interrupted by a Kay's son Elijah wielding a gun. Katheryn confesses that they are father and son allowing Dante to escape. 1991–2001 In December 1991, Nick, Amelia and Nick's twin brother Razor Jerome confront Dante on his deathbed in Italy – he has an inoperable brain tumor. Alone, Dante berates Razor for turning on him revealing there previous plans for Razor to take over Nick's life and help Dante launder money through Grayson Enterprises. Razor leaves Dante's room as he flat lines due to Razor turning off his life support. In 1993, Dante is revealed to be alive as he is held hostage by Curtis Rayburn. In addition to extorting money from the D'Angelo family, Dante has also been keeping Curtis from his son and daughter since their mother Cassie's death in 1985. When Curtis attacks his daughter Stephanie Rayburn — Dante kills him. Later, Dante connects with Cassie's son 16 year old son Jeremy whom he claims as his son. Jeremy's jealousy of Dustin, Stephanie's brother puts him at odd with his siblings. Dante quickly bonds with Jeremy much to the dismay of Nikki Grayson. When Tony reunites with his first love Petra Bergman who reveals they have a son, Dante offers her money to marry Tony to make him happy. It is also revealed that Dante and Katheryn have been married for several months and it was Dante that helped Katheryn regain control of Fox Creations. Kay's mother Jennifer Mitchell invites Dante to move into the Fox Mansion. In addition to bonding with his sons Sonny and Elijah who has taken the family name, Dante also dotes on his grandsons Sage, Luca and Rocky. Dante's return also puts Razor on edge and tired of Razor's threats, Dante exposes their failed partnership which leads to Amelia leaving him. In February 1994 Dante throws a luxurious wedding for Tony and Petra and he convinces Kay to design her wedding gown. Dante is presumed dead in a car crash when he narrowly escapes Razor's attempt to kill him after the wedding. Dante survives and retreats to his family's estate in New Orleans. In his absence, it is revealed that Reverend Bill Mitchell is actually Jeremy's biological father and that Dante killed Curtis to protect Stephanie and Dustin. Dante imprisons Nick and Amelia when they come looking for him. Razor escapes police custody to rescue them and tries to do away with Dante once and for all when he burns down the mansion and disappears. Dante returns to learn that Katheryn has divorced him and is devastated to learn that Jennifer has passed away. In Jennifer's will, Dante gets a key to a safe deposit box which reveals that he is Amelia's biological father. He secretly orders a paternity test which confirms Jennifer's claims. Fearing Amelia would never accept him because of their dark past, Dante keeps it secret. In the meantime, Dante helps Sage stay in school after he nearly gets expelled for sleeping with one of his teachers and also convinces Kay to remarry him. Dante obsesses over his strained relationship with Amelia and goes to extremes to get closer to her. Dante sneaks into her apartment at night and hypnotizes her into confiding in him. Dante and Katheryn remarry on New Year's Eve in 1994 but the events come to a halt when someone sets fire the Fox mansion nearly killing Amelia's grandson, Storm. During one of his visits, Amelia attacks Dante and tries to kill him but he manages to knock her out. Meanwhile, Dante is shocked when Amelia is arrested for setting the fire that nearly killed Storm. Dante is horrified to discover Elijah's affair with Sage's ex-lover Claudette Hawkins and warns him to keep quiet to save his marriage to Kat Winslow. Dante then discovers Claudette is pregnant and plans to put the baby up for adoption as she doesn't know who the baby's father is. Later, Dante kidnaps Amelia hoping to help her but she calls the cops. In June 1995, Dante gets himself released and confronts Amelia about her behavior. During the confrontation, Dante accidentally tells Amelia that he is her father which leads to her pushing him out of a window and suffering from amnesia. Unbeknownst to Dante, the hypnosis had awakened Amelia's alternate personality Lia who set fire to the house trying to kill Dante. Upon her release from the hospital, Amelia agrees to help Dante recover making Katheryn and Tony jealous. Dante and Amelia form a very close bond when she confides in him about being adopted and he agrees to help her locate her parents in October 1995. In December 1995, the trauma of discovering Tony's corpse leads to Dante regaining all of his memories, including Amelia's paternity and Claudette's plans to put her baby up for adoption. Dante is terrified when Amelia is arrested for Tony's murder and threatened with the death penalty. Katheryn threatens to divorce Dante if he continues keeping secrets and she is shocked when he confesses that he is Amelia's biological father. Meanwhile, when Dante's private investigator resurfaces with information on Amelia's true lineage, Dante fails to stop the man from delivering the information to Amelia. In 1996, Amelia awaiting her execution forces Dante to confirm that they are father and daughter. However, he is shocked when she ask about her mother as the file does not include the woman's name. Dante reveals that he had an affair with the woman that raised her. On February 26, just as Amelia is to be executed, Dante shocks Amelia when he reveals that Katheryn Fox is her mother. Fortunately, Amelia is exonerated when a mysterious "Woman in white" presents evidence that Tony committed suicide and framed Amelia because he was jealous of her budding relationship with Dante. Sonny and Elijah disown Dante upon discovering that Dante knew about Sage and Claudette's affair and of Claudette's plans to put the baby up for adoption. When Amelia threatens to disown him unless he keeps quiet about her maternity, Dante reluctantly agrees. Dante separates from Kay and they are divorced by July 1996. The mysterious woman is revealed to be the presumed dead Cassie Howard whom Tony had been keeping captive on a private island. Dante is ecstatic when he manages to get all of his children and grandchildren together for their first Christmas together. In early Dante tracks down his estranged grandson Milo Bergman and convinces the boy to come to Jericho City. When Milo reveals that he has recently gotten engaged, Dante offers to pay for the wedding as a welcome into the family. In April 1997, Dante gets word that Razor Jerome is is looking to cause trouble for him again and has him killed to shut him up. In May 1997, Dante throws a big wedding for Sonny and his new love Traci Ingram. Dante comforts Amelia as she grieves Razor and gives his blessing when she announces her plans to marry Nick in the summer of 1997. However, Dante's plans go awry when a very much alive Razor crashes the wedding and exposes that Dante ordered his execution. In private, Amelia forces Dante to come clean about what Razor has over him. Dante reveals that Amelia was pregnant when he plotted to use Razor take over Nick's life and that he sold the baby on the black market. A distraught Amelia disowns Dante and he turns to Katheryn who also rejects him. In 1998, Dante sets his sites on Razor who has recently returned to work at Grayson Enterprises. A bitter Dante orchestrates a hostile takeover of the company and begins selling it piece by piece. Dante also tries to seduce Katheryn away from publishing mogul Charles Ashton. Meanwhile, Dante plays referee when Amelia takes Katheryn to court in July 1998 after it is revealed that Amelia's late son Sterling Fox III wanted her to get half of the Fox Estate. Dante makes peace with Sonny just before he leaves town and ask for Dante's help looking after Sage and Luca. In December 1998, Valerie Grayson tricks Dante into marriage and only agrees to divorce him if he gives back controlling interest in the company. Dante shockingly refuses and uses the marriage to make Katheryn jealous. While his schemes don't work against Katheryn, Dante becomes infatuated with Valerie and tries to seduce her into romance. In June 1999, Dante and Valerie get into a car accident and Amelia appeals to her father on Nick's behalf, and leverages their reconciliation. Dante grants Valerie a divorce and turns over his shares of Grayson. At Amelia's request, Dante devotes his resources to locating his grandson because Amelia wants to surprise Nick on their wedding day. Unfortunately, Dante discovers the boy has since died. He convinces Amelia to keep quiet and be happy with the life she has. However, Nick and Amelia's latest marriage attempt is interrupted by Cherry Eldridge who claims she is Nick's wife as she had tricked him to marriage last Christmas in Las Vegas. Dante blackmails Cherry with information about her past and she grant Nick a divorce October 1999. In March 2000, during his great grandson Storm's birthday party, Dante starts losing his eyesight. Though he tries to avoid medical help, by May 2000 Dante's eyesight is completely gone and Amelia saves him from falling down the stairs. Katheryn convinces him to get surgery to save his eyesight. On his way into surgery, Dante professes his love for her. When Dante returns from the hospital in July 2000, Amelia moves him into the Fox mansion. He pleas with Amelia to come clean to Katheryn about their connection but Amelia refuses. Meanwhile, Dante and Katheryn commiserate about their relationship and their obvious attraction to one another leads to her separation from Charles. Dante offers to move out so she can save her marriage but she confesses the marriage isn't worth saving. Dante and Katheryn briefly rekindle their romance in early 2001 when Dante begins suffering from seizures because of his tumor. In June 2001, Dante sneaks out of town to undergo an experimental surgery leaving Amelia and Katheryn furious as they believe he could die. 2006–2012 In 2006, Sonny returns upon discovering that Dante has been locked up in a hospital for the criminally insane -- and the doctors have been keeping him in a drug induced coma. Sonny and Elijah pay off one of the nurses to discontinue Dante's medication and Dante finally recovers in June 2007 to reveal that "Tony" is actually a vengeful André who has been posing as his twin brother for nearly 20 years. It is revealed that André has betrayed his family and had been working with Dino Jerome for years. Development Creation and background Though he has a different name, Dante D'Angelo is one of the original character concepts from the origin series If Tomorrow Comes. Originally scripted as Javier Santiago a crime lord. While he loves his family, Javier's ruthlessness often drives his family away. He kills Terry Walker in cold blood on his anniversary igniting a life long feud between Terry's son Nik. To further complicate matters, Javier's children have a habit of falling in love with the Walkers. His beloved daughter Melanie falls in love with and marries Nik and births two of his children. Javier's oldest son Alcazar falls in love with Terry's daughter Vicky. Javier hides the couple's daughter Theresa away from them until his eventual death in 1999. Javier spends years trying to destroy the Walker family and his second marriage to Kat Antonio -- the mother of Javier's youngest daughter Jessica -- only intensifies his thirst for destruction and revenge on Nik whom he blames for Melanie's death. However, it is Kat's encouragement that leads to Javier's eventual demise. Despite his death, Javier still causes havoc from beyond the grave when it is revealed that he switch Melanie and Javier's newborn baby with the child of strangers. Inspiration for the character was taken from the 2007 produced film, . Javier Santiago is actually based on the main antagonist in the film of the same name, Puerto Rican drug lord, Javier Cordero. The character has been changed several times over the years. In 2010, the character of Javier began to take on a very different persona. With the changing of the character's name to Dante, he would become a much more over the top villain. While previous versions of the character would just kill, Dante takes pleasure in torturing his enemies, specifically the Grayson family. Dante is the youngest son of mobster Vito D'Angelo, born to Vito's common law wife, Loretta Toscano, in Tuscany on March 13, 1929. Dante is primarily raised by his mother, with his father coming in and out of his life often, until the age of 13 when Loretta passes away. Vito brings his bastard son to , New York to live which infuriates his wife Gloria and his sons Santino and Fredo while their daughter Connie welcomes her new brother with open arms. Made to feel like an outsider, Dante convinces Vito to let him attend boarding school back in Italy where he falls in love with his classmate, Apollonia Vitelli. The young lovers run away to America together in the summer of 1945 when Apollonia reveals that her parents want to move to Greece. They end up in living at the D'Angelo family's plantation with his brother Fredo. In early 1946, Apollonia discovers she is pregnant and the couple elopes. Apollonia dies a heart attack shortly after giving birth. A distraught Dante can't bare to even look at his son and decides to put the boy up for adoption. Fredo is uncharacteristically supportive of the decision. Dante enrolls in and he later enlist in the hoping to but Vito arranges for his deferment fearing for his son's life. Upon the death of his brother Santino in 1948, Dante sees it as his chance to prove himself by getting involved in the family business. In 1950, Dante marries Southampton heiress Philomena Alamain. The marriage is strained early on as Dante struggles to be intimate because he feels like he is betraying Apollonia. In early 1951, Dante's widowed sister-in-law Mary makes a shocking confession: her son Sonny is actually Apollonia's son and Fredo orchestrated the secret adoption. Dante confronts Fredo about his scheming and is shocked when Fredo reveals a dark secret: he drunkenly raped Apollonia and Sonny is his son. Fredo swears he will spend the rest of his life trying to make it up for hurting his brother and Apollonia. Dante channels his rage into lust when he and Philomena finally consummate their marriage. Later, Dante and Fredo come to blows at Fredo's bachelor party in the spring of 1951 but Vito orders the brothers to bury the hatchet. Dante initially refuses and plans to skip the wedding until Fredo's beautiful wife-to-be Yvette Parisi appeals to him. Dante reluctantly attends the wedding with Philomena on his arm but remains distant throughout the ceremony. He takes pleasure in seeing Fredo get so drunk that he ends up in the hospital. Dante comforts a hysterical Yvette and they sleep together. The next morning, Dante is deployed to Korea. Unbeknownst to Dante, Philomena witnesses their tryst. In late 1951, Philomena joins Dante on the Naval base in Korea and announces she is pregnant soon after. They welcome thier son Tony in the summer of 1952. On the day the armistice is signed in July 1953, Dante is injured in a crash and honorably discharged due to what he believes is a debilitating injury. However, Vito had actually arranged for Dante's release when he discovers Philomena is pregnant again. Unfortunately, Philomena suffers a miscarriage upon their return to the states. Dante befriends local businessman Terry Grayson and agrees to invest in Terry's construction and real-estate ventures. In 1954, Fredo informs Terry of the family's underworld connections and Terry offers Dante a check to buy him out. Dante refuses the check promising to keep their business clean. However, Terry is hesitant about his business being funded by potentially dirty money. Dante insist that the money is from his trust fund. As Philomena reveals she wants another child, Dante is horrified when an arrest warrant is issued for Vito and he flees the country. Vito returns in July 1955 only to be shot and killed by the police. After his father's funeral, Dante and the heavily pregnant Philomena are disinherited by his stepmother Gloria who ignores her husband's will which specifically divides the remainder of his estate equally between his living children. Dante and Philomena seek shelter with Terry and his wife Valerie at their home in Jericho City. Family D'Angel-Grayson rivalry References External links